Venezuela
China Cuba Mexico Russia|enemies = Argentina Bolivia Brazil Canada Chile Colombia Ecuador France Netherlands Paraguay Peru Portugal Spain Uruguay (neutral) United Kingdom United States|National sport = Football Baseball|National food = Pabellón Criollo Arepa}} Venezuela, officially Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela is a country on the northern coast of South America, consisting of a continental landmass and large number of small islands and islets￼ in the Caribbean Sea. It borders with Guyana, Brazil and Colombia. The country is currently not popular to the Countryhumans Fandom since it's first Appearance to the Fandom on 30 January, 2019. Description Appearance (Apariencia) Venezuela in real life is poor due to the Government and Political issues going around the country, as of 2019. The character predominantly wears a red beret, while wearing a military-styled shirt. In addition, some artists prefer to draw him without his cap and without his military uniform. Therefore, he is shown with a dark green jacket, a red shirt, black jeans with holes in the knees and casual red shoes. Sometimes, we can see him with bumps or bruises on his face and / or body, as well as band-aids on his cheek and bendages on the arms (representing his self-harm or the damage caused by his problems). The character is both male and female, and both of them wear the same style that I listed, expect for in some artist way, the female version wears a skirt. Personality (Personalidad) Venezuela, like the people in his/her territory, tends to be quite cheerful and outgoing, coming to laugh at his/her own problems (in a moderate way). Still, some community fans who like this character describe or illustrate him as someone with depression. This is due to what has been mentioned before about the current critical situation. He constantly mentions (regardless of whether it's a lie or not) that he is well and doesn't need the help of others. Other times, he's seen saying that he's fine, but with a mock smile and tears. He's often proud of himself and his territory, despite his situation. He clarifies tirelessly that one of his most famous meals, the 'arepa', is his and not from Colombia. In some moments, we can also see him as someone serious or distant towards other countries. Perhaps because of the few good relations of friendship that he entails with the other Countryhumans. Interests (Intereses) Football, Baseball (he likes it much more than football), his friends, being proud of himself. Flag Meaning (Significado de la Bandera) The blue represents the independance from Spain, the red stands for courage, the yellow for the wealth of the land. The 8 stars represent the provinces that supported Venezuela's independance. The current flag was adopted on 12 March, 2006 to add another star (Used to be Seven stars in the flag until 2006). History It's Independence started way back in 1811, when a Venezuelan marshal named, Francisco de Miranda (1750 - 1816), fought in the American Revolution (1765 - 1783) declared Independence as the First Republic of Venezuela on 5 July, 1811. The First Republic of Venezuela (United States of Venezuela, American Confederation of Venezuela, States of Venezuela) was known to Spain as the first Spanish American Colony to Declare it's own Independence in 1811, while the Venezuelan War of Independence (1810 - 1823) was going on, The First Republic of Venezuela was Capitulated on 25 July, 1812 to the Second Republic of Venezuela. The Second Republic of Venezuela (1813 - 1814) (Officially the Republic of Venezuela) was formed on 7 August, 1813, but later on 16 July, 1814, just 11 months later, it was crushed by the hands of royalist caudillo José Tomás Boves and his personal army of llaneros to the Third Republic of Venezuela Three years later (1817 - 1819) Organizations and Affiliations Politics Government Public Views Geography Venezuela is located in the northern Coast of South America consisting of a continental landmass and a large number of small islands and islets in the Caribbean Sea. It's Total Area is 352,295 mi2 , 340,707mi2 (96.7%) in land area, and 11,588mi2 in Water area (3.3%). It shares about 2.144% (11th) of land on Americas, and 0,612% of the world's land. It's highest point is Pico Bolívar (16,332ft) a mountain located in the Mérida State, and it's lowest point is unknown, but the sea level (0ft) would be the answer. The country currently borders with Colombia (44.4%), Guyana (15%), & Brazil (40.6%). The nearby (Close Enough) countries are Aruba (to the Northwest), Caribbean Netherlands (to the Northwest), Caraçao (to the Northwest), Grenada (to the Northeast), and Trinidad and Tobago (to the Northeast). Relationships Family * Ecuador — sister/brother * Colombia — sister/brother * Inca Empire — father * Spain — mother Friends * Mexico Neutral Enemies * Argentina * Brazil * Canada * Chile * Colombia * Ecuador * Peru * Spain * United States Opinions Colombia Ecuador Panama Cuba Extra(s): * Growth Frequently (For the Population): Every 77 Seconds (1:27) * Religion: Catholic Church (96%, 30.8 Million), Protestantism (2%, 641,889), Other (2%, 641,889) * Urbanization: 89% (28.6 Million) * Press Freedom Index: 46.0 Points (141st) * Tolerance for Homosexuals: 57% (2013) * GDP: $389 Billion * Unemployment: 26.4% (3.8 Million) * Labor Force: 44.3% (14.2 Million) * Telephones: 38.2 Million * Mobile Phones: 30.5 Million * Internet Users: 14.5 Million Users * ISO (International Organization for Standardization): VE, VEN References Due to some reasons, there are currently no Scores or Percentage for the Extra list as of right now, Sorry! Fandom created on 13 June, 2019 ru:Венесуэла Category:Characters Category:Latin countries Category:South America Category:Hispanics Category:Catholic Countries Category:The Americas Category:Everything Category:Country Category:Christian Countries Category:Republics Category:OAS Members Category:Secular Countries Category:Federal states Category:OPEC Members Category:Dictatorships